Perfection In Ruins
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: Anna and Kristoff couldn't be happier awaiting the arrival of their first child. But their plans might be thrown out the window when a familiar face comes with news of an arranged marriage and war if it isn't fulfilled.
1. So Happy I Could Cry

Its barely sunrise and yet, two sisters have been up for hours. The elder of the two, petting and comforting the younger one as she lays in her lap. Elsa, the elder, speaks softly to younger. Fearing that if she spoke with too much emotion, it would spook her sister. They had been up for a while but not many words had been exchanged between them. She had first discovered her younger sister bent over a chamber pot retching without stop, crying in the little breaks she did get.

As any good sister would do she rushed over and put a loving arm around her sister's shoulders. She asked if she was ill or if she had eaten any spoiled food. But her sister didn't con firm either of her questions.

Anna, the younger of the two sisters just her eyes focused on the window and rising sun. Her head was resting in Elsa's lap as her sister stroked her hair in a comforting way. It'd been a while since she told her sister the reasoning behind her illness. It wasn't spoiled food or a illness of any sort in fact. There had been no other words exchanged. Each had sat in silence unsure of how to actually address the other.

"Are you sure?" Elsa finally spoke, she stopped petting her sister's hair.

Her question made Anna suck in two deep breaths. Breaths that were attempting mask the sobs that were breaking free.

She nodded and kneaded her eyes to force the tears to stay in them.

"Anna, he would be so thrilled if he were here! Don't be sad!" Elsa had finally found her words.

"I know. That's what makes it worse! He isn't here!" Anna violently pulled herself out of her sister's lap and made her way to the head of her bed, which they were sitting on. She flung herself down on the mattress and hugged a pillow to her body. Not just _a_ pillow. But rather _his_ pillow. It smelled of him. Which made her that much more depressed.

She missed her husband so much. It wasn't right that at this joyous moment in her life, she was crying. It wasn't right that once the pain passed she would be celebrating this event alone. He should be here with her.

He should be here, bouncing around the room with happiness, hugging her tightly in a bear hug. He should be talking about names and the future. But he isn't. His side of the bed is cold and empty, and as much as Anna wanted to blame her sister for the coldness, she couldn't.

"Anna, I'm sorry. But this is a very happy thing. Now you won't be so lonely cause he is gone." Elsa sat on the bed behind Anna and gave her best attempt at comforting her sister.

"I'll always be lonely without him. I miss him horribly when I go to look for him in the stables or anywhere and he isn't there. He should be here. I want him here!" Anna clutched the material of her nightgown that covered her stomach.

She was happy. She just couldn't find a way to it. Because despite the piece of him she has growing inside her, she wanted him. His smile, his hugs, his laugh, his voice, his kiss, his blonde floppy hair, his everything.

She squeezed her eyes tightly closed. In the darkness she could imagine her own world. The way his face would look when he first found out. The awe and amazement in his eyes as the months passed and her stomach extended. How he would tell her he couldn't wait and have to tell everyone he passed.

But sooner or later she would have to open her eyes. She would have to come out of the comfort of her fantasy and accept what reality has laid out for her.

* * *

** Okay, let me have it. I want to know what you guys think and if I should continue with the story! It's a fun idea to play with and the characters allow lots of room for playing. I hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I will be back with more! Thanks for reading!**

**RAWR**


	2. Awaiting The Arrival

"Anna?" Elsa knocked on Anna's door.

For a change of pace, Anna hadn't left her room. Despite Elsa's encouragement, it seemed that outside Anna's bedroom her younger sister was a figment of her imagination.

Inside her room, Anna wasn't doing much better. She spent most of her time sitting in her window. Watching the mountains, the village, the world. When she wasn't window sitting she would pace around her room or lay on her bed petting her stomach. Maybe she was imagining it or maybe it was her happiness buried deep down in her stomach, either way the warmth the radiated from her stomach helped ease the coldness that Kristoff's absence had left.

"Yes?" Anna was currently laying on her bed, her fingers lightly tracing over her stomach. There was a slight sign of a bump that no one would really notice, but she had noticed the changes in her figure.

Elsa entered the room. She sighed with relief. Anna looked much better than she had almost two months ago. She hadn't been crying as much, a soft glow had encased her skin. The pregnancy suited her. After all, she and Kristoff had been married for two years and both wanted children. Anna would often come tell her that she had made plans for a doctor to visit, just to check and see. Sure each time it was negative, but Anna was positive. She knew it would happen eventually.

"Hi." Elsa greeted.

"Hi." Anna gave her sister a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like a melting pot. I'm happy, sad, excited, scared, nervous, anticipating and everything all at once." Anna sat up on her bed.

"To be expected. Did the doctor say everything was okay?" Elsa had caught sight of doctor leaving the castle earlier.

"Oh. Yes. He said that everything seems to be in order." The thought made Anna very happy. She was doing exactly what she should be to keep her unborn child safe.

"That is good news!" Elsa joined her on the bed, taking the spot next to her. "Have you been outside the room yet?"

"No. I'm scared to leave the window. Scared I'll miss him." Anna's gaze shifted from her sister to the window. She had even had the staff rearrange her room as to where she could watch the mountain paths as she laid in bed.

Elsa's lips formed a tight line on her pale face,"Are you at least eating and sleeping enough?"

"I am." Anna nodded. "I eat plenty and sleep whenever I can."

"You don't have to worry about him Anna. You know he is okay." Elsa placed a comforting hand on her sister's knee.

"I know. I should be used to being alone." Anna winced at her own words and gave her sister an apologetic look. "Sorry. But I got so spoiled on not being alone these past few years its hard to go back to being that way."

"You are not alone." Elsa's tone was harsher than she intended for it to be.

Anna nodded, "I know. I meant alone without him. I often wonder if he feels lonely out there without me too."

"I'm sure he does. You two were always together, how could he not miss you? He loves you Anna."

"I know. I just get so worried." Anna released a heavy sigh.

"It shouldn't be long now. The season is almost over."

"Do you think he'll be happy?" Anna smiled picturing her husband's when he learns the news.

"Happy? Oh he'll be so much more than happy. Trying to keep him contained will be the problem. He'll be bouncing all over the place." Elsa chuckled softly.

"Thank you, Elsa."

Elsa simply smiled and hugged her sister.

"I have to go attend to some meetings now. Try and venture outside the room some?"

"No promises."

Both sisters laughed, then Elsa slipped out of the room.

It was late in the evening when she heard the tapping of hooves and the drag of a sleigh. Her ears had fine tuned themselves to be able to pick up this noise at any given time. She had just finished eating and was clumsily attempting to knit something for the baby. It had started out being a sock, but looked more like a hat now. This didn't bother her, she could knit a hat for the baby to wear so it could be just like it's dad. If she could only actually ever figure out how to knit.

But that didn't matter. All that matter right now was getting down to the gates.

She hurled herself from the plush chair she had been sitting in and hurried across the room. Running through the castle was a blur. She only had one thing on her mind.

During Anna's race, she rushed by her sister and some officials.

"You majesty your-"

Elsa put a hand up to silence the elder man. She closed her eyes and smiled, "She is okay. Her delivery has finally arrived."

Elsa knew only one thing would have the force to pull Anna from that room. With a trail of yarn following behind her.

"Please continue, Sir." Elsa smiled kindly at the officials surrounding her.

He was finally here! Anna arrived at the gates, there was no sign of Kristoff. Panting, she looked around in what was left of the sunlight.

The stables! Of course!

When she made it to the stables she saw the shadow of someone putting away their animal. Or more fitting what she assumed was his reindeer Sven.

The figure was dressed warmly and was wearing a hooded cloak. One similar to the one she gave her husband, despite him saying he'd never wear it. Guess the cold mountains changed his mind.

_Oh! It was really him!_

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She quickly made her way through the stables and flung her arms around his back.

"I've missed you so much! I love you!" Warm tears streaked down her face as she nuzzled against his back.

"Princess?"

Anna's arms instantly retracted at the word.

"I'm so sorry I thought you were-"

"He has gone inside, ma'am." The middle aged man with brown hair informed her.

"He has?! He is here!?" Anna couldn't turn quick enough to get inside.

Once inside she found her sister again, this time free from her meeting with officials and reading a book in the library.

"Elsa! Have you seen him?!" Anna was breathless from the running.

"Check the ballroom." She pointed in the direction of the ballroom.

Anna didn't respond. She just simply disappeared.

Elsa laughed slightly as she read her book, only to be interrupted a few minutes later.

"Have you seen her, Elsa?!" She knew who it was, she didn't bother looking up.

"Check the ballroom." She answered her brother-in-law. She turned and gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you so much Elsa!" And with that he was gone.

"Kristoff?" Anna burst into the ballroom.

Empty.

She walked into the center of the floor, taking a few minutes to catch her breath.

"Anna?" A voice called from behind her.

It was his. She knew it. She turned on her heels, only to be met by him engulfing her in a hug.

"Anna you look so-radiant!" Kristoff released her from the hug. "Does my being away do this to you?"

"NO!" Anna answered quickly. "You're being away is one of the worst things I've ever endured."

"I've missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Anna was hugging him once more.

"Anna, why do you have yarn and a...blanket? You aren't sewing me more mittens are you?" Kristoff questioned his wife.

Anna looked at the sock/hat that she had been sewing and the trail of yarn that was behind her.

"Oh um, well, you see..." Suddenly she was very sheepish.

"I'm sure it will turn out great." Kristoff smiled.

"Well, you see it's not for you." Anna giggled lightly.

"Elsa?"

"No."

"Olaf?"

"Nope."

"Sven?"

"No."

"Who?" Kristoff arched a blonde eyebrow at her. His eyes were filled with curiousity.

"The newest member of _our_ family."

Kristoff looked take back at first, "_Our_ family?"

"_Our's_." Anna confirmed.

"You mean you're-? That we're-?" A grin was taking over Kristoff's face.

"Yepp."

"If I'd had known I'd come home so much sooner!" He lifted his wife up in the air and spun her around. "This is amazing news!"

His reaction was everything she had imagined it would have been.

When he sat her back down on the ground he quickly brought her face to his for a kiss. IT was filled with so much love and excitement that she felt it in her toes.

"So you're happy?" Anna asked when they finally broke free.

"Happy doesn't even begin to cover it." He brought her in for a tight hug once more.

* * *

**Okay, there we go. Kristoff is not dead, but I kinda wanted people to be curious as to if he was or not so I left it very open. But there is more to come! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading! Let me know your thoughts!**

**RAWR**


	3. You've Got Mail

The letter came in the early morning. It had a purple wax seal on it, bearing the crest of the Southern Isles. It was addressed to Elsa, but inside the letter it addressed both sisters.

Elsa recognized the crest and seal because it'd been the last of several letters from the kingdom . For almost a month now she and the King of the Southern Isles have been writing back and forth.

This letter made Elsa's stomach lurch. It was a final notice.

A final notice that if the betrothal of the youngest of each family was not fulfilled, it would mean war.

Tears welled in the Queen's eyes. She knew the despite her powers, her kingdom wouldn't stand a chance in a war against the Southern Isles.

In letter after letter she argued that Hans had been banished for his attempted murder of the royal family. To which the King replied that Hans has been rightly punished and explained the reasoning for his actions. That he had been so heartbroken by his belief of Anna dying that he couldn't control his feelings.

Elsa knew that Hans was lying.

Elsa then informed the King of her sister's marriage. That she had been married for years.

The next letter from the King said that he had discussed this with his council and that since her husband was not of royal decent that the wedding was not honored by his council.

Elsa's next letter informed the King of Anna's condition. That it wasn't fitting for her to be with another man.

The King promptly answered that since the child was born of royalty, it would be honored. But unless the agreement made with their father was honored, he would be forced to go to war with her kingdom. He explained that this arrangement was made for the benefit of both kingdoms. His provided safety and strength, hers had unlimited materials and resources.

In a desperate attempt to save her sister's marriage, Elsa offered her own hand. But the King reported back the Hans refused her hand, due to his love for Anna and wouldn't feel right.

Elsa had assigned all her royal council members to try and find a solution. Any loop hole that would free them from this contract. She just couldn't hurt her sister in such a way. Not with the way Anna floats around with her hand on her stomach humming happy tunes or how she has witnessed her sister and brother-in-law cuddled up together discussing baby things.

Truth be told she couldn't bring herself to hurt Kristoff in such a way either. He'd been so rough around the edges whenever he and Anna first started their courting, but in time the roughness melted away and he was so soft and gentle with Anna. It was amazing.

Elsa put her head in her hands, not noticing the icy glaze spreading out from her desk across the room.

What was she supposed to do? She had a job as a queen to protect her kingdom and honor agreements made. But she had a job as a sister to protect her family.

The time she had to make her choice was running out. For this last letter also informed her the King of the Southern Isles and Hans were on their way to come to the final decision in person.

She very much longed to be back in her castle made of ice, free from all the problems of this world. Free from the chaos and choices.

Ice was beginning to crawl up the walls and take over the windows of her room.

Three small rasps at her door brought Elsa from her thoughts, "Elsa?"

Instantly all the ice turned to powder and vanished, "Yes?"

The door was slowly pushed open to reveal her sister.

"Anna, are you okay?" Elsa stood from her desk.

"I'm fine." Anna tucked some stray hairs behind her ears.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa noted her sister's sheepish behavior.

"Not with me no. But do you wanna talk about it?" Anna's hands were making circles in front of her slightly extended belly.

"Talk about what?"

"I saw the frost and felt the chill as I was walking down the hall. Who are the letters from?" Anna moved across the room quickly and grabbed one of the letters up to read.

"No one. Just official business." Elsa snatched the letter back.

Anna looked taken back, "I know that seal."

Elsa shoved the letters into an open drawer.

"That was Hans' seal." Anna looked at her sister in disbelief. "Have you been doing with business with the Isles?"

Anna wouldn't let herself believe that her sister would do such a thing. She had banished Hans after all.

"No." The knob of the drawer was icing over.

"What aren't you telling me Elsa?" Anna pestered.

"Nothing. Where is Kristoff?" Elsa tried to switch the subject.

"Feeding Sven." Anna didn't seem to be happy at the subject change.

"You should go be with him." She didn't want to add in _while you still can_.

"You're my sister. Something is bothering you." Anna nodded down towards the iced knob.

"No. Just stressed about you and your condition." Elsa smiled and released the knob.

Anna wasn't convinced, "I'm fine."

"I'll see you at dinner okay? I have to go meet with the council."

* * *

"I hope they have your blonde hair." Anna beamed at her husband.

Kristoff stopped to imagine a little red bundle of fabric with blonde hair emerging.

"I don't care who it looks like, I just can't wait to hold it. Actually, I'm kind of scared too. It'll be so little. I don't want to hurt it." Kristoff was seated next to Anna on one of the many padded benches in the painting hall.

He looked at Anna's stomach then away again, then repeated the action.

"I don't wanna accidentally-"

"Kristoff." Anna cut off her husband before he could say anything else. "It'll be okay. You are going to be great."

Kristoff looked into his wife's eyes. They sparkled, just like her skin. She had been so radiant since the start of the pregnancy. He couldn't resist the temptation to kiss her. He could never kiss her enough. She always had a lingering taste of chocolate on her lips and he loved the taste of it.

"We should go see grand-poppy soon. He and everyone else in my family will want to know the news and give their blessings." Kristoff commented when they broke apart.

Anna giggled at him. He was such a goof and so cute. She was so glad she hadn't wasted any more time with Hans. Despite the apologetic letters she received from him a month or so after the incident with Elsa. She may have been fooled once, but she knew from the instant she put the puzzles pieces together in front of the fire that Kristoff was real. That he had put her life and happiness above his own. That he was everything she needed and couldn't be without. When the doors closed on him after he brought her back to the palace, a piece of her heart broke. True she still was under Hans' trance, so she didn't understand why her heart hurt, but it did.

He was hard headed, but she loved that. It helped whenever she would clumsily knock him in the head with something.

"We should go now. It'll be a nice little trip for us before our little bundle gets here. It'll give Elsa a break from all of our baby talk too." Anna slapped Kristoff's knee and hopped up.

"Um, okay. But you have to bundle up. It gets chilly at night." Kristoff was following behind her as she led the way to their room.

"I'm fine!" Anna waved off his concern.

Suddenly she was pulled backwards by her wrist and pulled into her husbands arms.

"I love you, Anna. I don't want you getting sick. I can't risk it. It's not just for you anymore. It's for our baby. For our future. Please? For me?" The intensity that Kristoff was staring at her made her want to promise him anything.

"Okay. I love you too." She caved. "Why are you hugging me so tightly?"

"I feel like if I let you go, you'll disappear." Kristoff couldn't shrug off his gut feeling that something was askew in their lives. He always got this way before a huge winter storm. It was a built in weather system in his head. One he trusted.

"I won't disappear. I promise." Anna hugged her husband as tightly as she could, her arms not exactly reaching all the way around.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

RAWR


	4. The Crumbling Edges

"What did I tell you? TRUE LOVE!" The troll woman who had doubled as Kristoff's mother most of his life, bounded up to the couple.

Kristoff hesitantly laughed, "Yeaaah, you called it." He scratched the back of his head smiling.

"OH!" Olaf made his way over to Anna, for some reason he'd been here with Kristoff's family, found everything about them fascinating, "A baaby! I bet they are so much! Just like tiny little squished up version of a normal person!"

"Yepp, hopefully a tiny Kristoff!" Anna bent down next to Olaf's level, some flakes of his flurry cloud landed on her skirt and melted instantly.

Olaf looked at Kristoff, who was being mulled by the younger generations of his family, "Yeaaaah, hopefully not."

"Olaf!" Anna chastised with a small giggle.

"Oh, let me feel!" Kristoff's mother abandoned her son and hopped down in front of Anna.

Anna nodded, allowing permission.

Kristoff's mother placed her stoney hands on Anna's rounded belly.

"Oh! It's perfect! Grand-poppy! Come quick! You need to feel this!"

A new stone rolled through the celebrating.

As it unwound the leader of the trolls revealed himself.

"A baby?" He smiled, "It does my heart good to see know I'll see Kristoff's legacy carried on."

He placed his hands on Anna's stomach, replacing where Kristoff's mother's had just been.

His smile melted away to form a very concerned face.

"Anna..." His tone brought the celebrating to a halt.

Every eye turned to look at the two. The family that had been playing with Kristoff fell to the ground and gathered around. Kristoff's own happy smile vacated his face as he took his place behind Anna. He placed a loving hand on her shoulder, which she instantly put her on top of.

"What is it, Grand-poppy?" Kristoff asked, giving Anna's should a small squeeze.

"Anna, have you noticed anything odd or different about yourself?" Grand-poppy asked.

"Just that I eat a lot more. Get kinda warm at night, but that's cause Kristoff is like a furnace." Anna laughed hesitantly

"Perhaps just a lingering effect of Elsa's ice." The elderly troll removed his hands and offered a smile to the couple. "Nothing to worry about."

Anna returned the smile, then turned to her husband. He didn't look happy with the answer. His lips were in a tight line and his face was stern.

"It's alright." Anna patted his face.

His expression didn't change, he just hugged Anna's back before helping her up.

"Are you guys staying?" Olaf put his wooden hands over his mouth, an excited look on his face.

"So long as Anna feels well enough too." Kristoff answered.

"I feel amazing." Anna stated, bringing a roar of cheer from everyone surrounding them.

* * *

"His majesty King Ivan of the Southern Isles and his son Prince Hans."

Elsa's spine stiffened at the sight of Hans.

To be honest, she had a problem figuring out which one of them was him as they entered the throne room. Hans bore a striking resemblance to his father, with a slightly softer face.

"Queen Elsa." The king stopped just before her throne. "Its an honor to meet someone of your-magnitude."

"The pleasure is all mine." Elsa lied as she stood from her throne. "Might I interest you tea?"

"Not at the moment. I'm more interested in getting all this nonsense behind us so that our lands might finally be joined." Ivan waved off the butler who was headed their way with a tea tray.

"Sir, I must beg of you to reconsider. My sister is married and expecting a child." Elsa elegantly clasped her hands in front of her, "Surely there is another way."

"With all due respect, Queen, there is not. I assure you that Hans," At Ivan's words Elsa's eyes darted over to the silent figure. He stood just behind his father to the left and kept his face unreadable. She longed to know what he was thinking, just to figure out what game he was playing, "is a very different man than he was at your coronation. He has justly paid for his crimes and reestablished himself as a proper Prince."

"You must understand that, while I trust your word, it is still hard for me to believe. After all, he almost killed me after leaving my sister to die."

"A lost young love struck boy who believed he couldn't save his love." Ivan explained. "As for your sister's marriage, by law, it's only someone of royal blood that can marry a princess."

"Kristoff more than proved himself worthy when he saved my sister countless times." Elsa kept her head held high, refusing to show the fear growing in her stomach.

Ivan shook his head, "I implore of you, Queen Elsa, think about this. I do not want to bring war on your kingdom, it would be a waste of effort, men, blood, and resources."

"So don't bring the war." Elsa offered simply.

Ivan opened his mouth opened to counter, but he was cut off by his son, "Father, if I might."

Ivan nodded and stepped aside so Hans could take his place, "Queen Elsa, I know that my past out shadows any words I could offer to ease your conscience, but please. Your father knew what he was doing when he set this marriage in place."

"You're right. There is a fair chance I will never believe a word that comes from your mouth. My father may have set this contract, but you were the one who destroyed it."

"I came here looking for Anna. I thought I couldn't save her." Hans bowed slightly to Elsa. "I lashed out in the wrong way and gave up too soon."

"Tell me, why have you refused my offer? My hand in marriage would join our lands just as well." Elsa stared Hans down.

"I couldn't marry you. I don't love you. My heart has always been Anna's."

"Anna does not love you."

"I know, because I hurt her. I know we can reform our instantaneous bond again. She will forgive me and love me again. I know."

"And what of her child?" Elsa quipped.

"Her child is her choice. It is half royal after all." Hans finally stood straight again, "I do not wish to cause strife, I just want Anna back. She is all I've thought about. To think I have truly lost her to someone so common and undeserving-"

"Kristoff is very deserving. Much more than you." Elsa lowered herself back into her throne.

"Yes, I owe him so much for saving her life when I couldn't." Hans actually looked as if it troubled him to say the words, "But she is supposed to be my wife. And I won't stand by and let someone else have her."

"Queen Elsa, you don't honestly believe this is what's best for your kingdom do you? To let your sister, who has a job to fulfill because of her position, just refuse to take her place over some man?" Ivan asked.

Elsa chewed on the inside of her cheek. She knew eventually her sister's position would be brought into the argument. She had no rebuttal for it. It was Anna's job as princess to carry out her duties, whether she approved of them or not.

"I'm aware it is my sister's position to carry out her duties." Elsa nodded slightly. "but you must give me time to speak with her. You must understand, if she didn't hate you before, she will now. It will take a long time for her to accept."

Elsa knew her sister would never accept the marriage. She accepted this fact so much that she knew what she had to do. It was going to break her heart, but it would save her sister, brother, and their unborn child.

"She will though." Hans interrupted her thoughts.

"I will speak with her when she returns." Elsa stood and stepped off her throne stage. "Holden will show you to your staying rooms."

Elsa exited the room as the butler returned once more to the room and escorted the two men in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Why have you been so grumpy?" Anna poked Kristoff's cheek as Sven pulled their sleigh.

"I have not." He clicked his tongue for Sven to go faster.

"Yes you have, I'm fine! Feel!" Anna pulled one of Kristoff's hands from the reins and place it on her stomach. "See?"

Kristoff could feel the sudden warmth and happiness.

"I know you're okay. I just can't shake this bad feeling." Kristoff sighed.

"Hey! It's okay!" Anna beamed at him and leaned over to peck his cheek.

The corner's of Kristoff's mouth turned up in a smile as he looked over at his wife.

"You're trying to be cute."

"There is no trying going on here. Ohhhh!" Anna flung her head back and growled.

"Whats wrong!?" Kristoff dropped the reins.

"I just can't wait to see this little guy!"

"You had me worried!"

"Ha, sorry. I just can't wait! He is going to be so adorable."

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" He playfully nudged Anna with his elbow.

"I just know."

"You are aware that everything 'you just know' usually turns out to be wrong, right?" Kristoff laughed.

"Not true!"

"I have a list."

Anna spit her tongue out at Kristoff, then nuzzled next to him with a yawn.

"Whatever, I'm going to nap."

True to her word, she was asleep within minutes.

* * *

**_Hope you guys are still hanging with me and enjoying! Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts!_**

**_RAWR_**


	5. Banishment

"Elsa! We're home!" Anna called through the halls, stepping as lightly as her swollen body would allow.

Anna found her sister in the portrait hall, gazing up at their portrait of their parents.

"Hey, Elsa." Anna stood beside her sister.

She could see the evidence of tear steaks on Elsa's cheeks.

"Elsa?"

"Anna, you believe that our parents always did the right thing for our kingdom right?"

"Yes?" Anna gazed between her sister and the image of their parents.

"Do you understand that it's our job to do everything we can to continue you their efforts?"

Fear crept into Anna's mind. She had no idea what her sister was talking about, "Yes."

"Even if it's not what we want?" Elsa's breath hitched at her last word.

Anna stared at her sister quizzically, "What's going on?"

"I haven't been honest with you." Elsa gave her sister a very solemn look. "I want you to know that I've tried everything in my power to stop this. But I can't. It's what our parents believed was best for our kingdom."

"Wh-at did they do?"

Elsa knew that every word she said was being heard by someone other than Anna. So she had to pick each one carefully.

"Well, there was a country not far from here that father believed could aid in protecting the kingdom. The other kingdom believed that it could benefit from our resources." Anna's eyes grew larger with every word Elsa said, "Naturally, father knew he couldn't offer my hand in marriage to anyone."

"No." Anna gasped and covered her mouth, taking a step back from her sister.

"Please, know I tried. I offered myself."Elsa reached for her sister.

"You can't be serious!" Anna jerked away.

Elsa's face confirmed Anna's fear and disbelief.

"I'm married! I'm having a _**baby**_!" Anna motioned to her stomach.

"I know, Anna! I've tried explaining everything! But if we don't fulfill the marriage promise, it means war. And, well we just can't handle that right now. Anna, the courts won't recognize your marriage because Kristoff isn't royal."

"They wont wh-?" Anna's breathing became very labored.

"Please stay calm, Anna. Remember the baby." Elsa spoke very softly to her sister.

"I need to find-"

"Anna?" A new voice entered the conversation.

Elsa witnessed the alarm that filled her sister's eyes.

Anna swallowed hard before turning to see the source.

"Oh Anna, you look so stunning!" Hans took a couple steps toward the women.

"What are you-" Anna stopped and turned to her sister. "Elsa, no."

Shame covered Elsa face.

"Where is my husband?!" Anna stepped away from Hans.

"He has been escorted from the grounds." Ivan entered the room. "You need not be concerned with him. The courts have recognized that your marriage is not a real marriage, due to the small fact of the man's lacking of a title."

"Who are you?!" Anna demanded.

"My name is Ivan. King of the Southern Isles. I'm here to see that our lands are finally joined. Your father and I arranged the marriage between you and Hans."

"Me and Hans?" Anna's head was swirling.

"Yes." Ivan smiled.

"NO!" Anna stomped her foot, her light-headedness taking over making her swoon.

"Anna, calm down. The baby." Elsa attempted to calm her sister.

Anna stepped away from the trio, placing herself at the window. Looking over the courtyard, the stables where she knew Kristoff would be.

Instead of being comforted by her husband's form making his way into the castle, she found a fleet of guards escorting Kristoff and Sven towards the gates. Making her heart clench and throat get tight.

"Kristoff..." Anna called out as her world went black.

* * *

"Hey guys is there a problem?" Kristoff was in the stables with Sven, discussing the things troubling this mind with the reindeer when the castle guards entered.

"We're here to escort you from the grounds." The lead guard, who Kristoff knew as Paul, said in a very uniform tone.

"Paul, what's going on?" Kristoff laughed as if this was all just a joke. "I live here."

Paul looked as if he was having a hard time, "If you'll just take your reindeer and follow us. Our orders are to escort you from the grounds."

"By who?" Kristoff asked.

"The Queen."

"Elsa?" Kristoff felt like his breath had stolen from him. "Where is Anna? Let me see my wife!"

"The princess is with her fiancee." Paul answered.

Kristoff exchanged a look with Sven, who was wearing the sane confused expression.

"Fiancee? I'm her husband!" Kristoff yelled.

"The courts have terminated your marriage, due to the Princess' arranged engagement by her father."

"What?" Kristoff was in disbelief. "No. ANNA!"

"Sir, please." Paul pressed.

"ANNA!" Kristoff attempted to run towards the castle, only to be halted by the guards.

The wall of men pushed him towards the gates, refusing to budge and let Kristoff through.

"No guys, come on! Anna! Please! ANNA!"

* * *

"Anna." A soft voice was calling Anna from the darkness. She didn't want to leave.

In this world she was holding her gorgeous baby boy who had unmanly blonde hair like his father. Kristoff was there, sitting next to her on the bed, fawning over the infant in her arms. Everything about the moment was perfect. Her son had the most charming giggle and perfect blue eyes.

"Anna." The voice called out again, she felt the warmth of a person sitting next to her in the bed. A warmth the she was familiar with Kristoff providing, which made her snuggle over to his heat.

"I was having the most wonderful dream of you, me, and our son." Anna yawned, keeping her eyes closed and laid her head on the man's stomach.

Her eyes snapped open at the physique she found herself laying on. As quick as she could, she shoved away from the person and sat up.

"Hans!" Anna jerked the blankets up to cover herself.

"Who did you think I was?" Hans chuckled a bit at her embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?! Get out of my bed! Where is Kristoff?! Go away or I'll scream!" Anna jabbed her fingers towards the door.

"Anna, we're in the north tower. We brought you up here so when you awoke you wouldn't be bothered by everyone. Elsa said it's the most secluded place in the castle. The doctor said that this isn't a good time for you to be getting stressed, that during this point in your pregnancy the baby is developing critical things." Hans explained from his position.

"I want my husband now!" Tears were welling in her eyes as she once more jabbed her finger towards the door.

Hans eyes took a dark tinge, "Listen to me Love, it was never an official marriage. Our marriage is the one that's going to matter. Remember how excited you were when we first got engaged?"

"Of course it was an official marriage! I'm having an official baby!" Anna snapped, "That was before I knew what a monster you could be!"

Hans snatched Anna's hand from the air and held it firmly in his, "A princess cannot marry a commoner. It simply isn't done. Our marriage was designed by our parents! I came here to find you the day of your sister's coronation. That's why we clicked so well together. That's why it was love instantly."

"No!" Anna attempted to jerk her hand away, "You lied to me! I want my husband!"

"I," Hans captured her chin in his other hand and forced her eyes to stay focused on him, "am going to be your husband. Don't worry about the man you've wasted your time with up to this point."

"I will never marry you." Anna narrowed her eyes at him.

Hans released her chin and hand with a sigh. "You'll come to know it's the right thing to do. After all your sister has done to protect your kingdom, to think you'd throw it all away on being selfish. That isn't the Anna I knew."

Hans stood from the bed and easily made his way across the room, stopping just before the door, "Maybe I remembered you wrong. You were so willing to do anything to save your sister. So ready to do the right thing. Guess even the best in people fades after enough time."

Hans left without another word.

Anna kept the blanket clutched to her body.

* * *

Even after spending his entire life in the bitter cold, lugging ice, carrying have family members, and doing hard manual labor nothing compared to the ache Kristoff was experiencing. He had beat the castle's gates until he could no longer feel his hands and they were bruised in areas. His voice was just a rasp from endlessly calling out for Anna. In defeat he slumped over onto Sven's back.

For the past hour Sven had been carrying his friend back into the forest. Back to their first home.

Kristoff couldn't think of any reason why this was occurring. One minute he and Anna are returning from their trip blissfully happy, the next he is being told she is engaged and their marriage is over. Then was thrown from their home.

What about their child? What about their future?

"HEY LOOK! It's Kristoff!" Olaf was on the outskirts of the troll's village, picking berries with a few of the younger generations. "HI KRISTOFF!"

The younger generations followed his lead and yelled out their welcomes to Kristoff.

Sven stopped for a moment, Kristoff looked at his family and Olaf sullenly.

"My boy?!" Kristoff's mother rolled into the scene. "We didn't expect you back so soon! Where is Anna?"

At the sound of her name Kristoff felt every wound he'd spent time patching up, ripped open.

"I don't know." His voice was barely audible.

"Don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" She asked as Kristoff slid off Sven.

"I don't know. They kicked me out. They told me that our marriage was over. That she was engaged to someone else. I stood outside the gates all night, beating the door, calling out her name and begging to be let in. Begging for someone to explain. I waited in the rain. All night. Praying she'd come. But she didn't. I knew I had a bad feeling for some reason. It still hasn't gone away. I'm so worried. About Anna and the baby. I just want to know whats going on. I want my wife." Kristoff knelt to the ground next to his mother, who wrapped her short stone arms around his neck.

"They kicked you out?" She asked, patting the back of his head comfortingly.

Kristoff nodded, putting his own arms around his mother.

"Oh Kristoff." She continued to pet his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do."

"Neither do I." Kristoff broke on the last word. "I just want Anna."

* * *

"I just want Kristoff here!" Anna wailed into her sister's should as Elsa stroked her hair.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm trying to fix it. But right now, to protect everyone, this is how it has to be." Elsa cooed to her sister.

"I'm not protected! The only one who ever protected me is gone!" Anna wept.

"Shhhh," Elsa hugged her sister close.

"I just don't understand! Why now? Why me?! I don't want to marry Hans! I want Kristoff!"

Elsa had tears welling in her own eyes. She wanted so desperately to ease her sister's pain, she just didn't know how at the moment. She knew she had to send Kristoff away, for his own protection. If Ivan and Hans believed he was the only reason Anna wouldn't consent, they would have had him killed, or she feared they would have. As bad as Anna was weeping now, it would be nothing compared to if she really lost Kristoff. Forcing him off the grounds and ignoring the pounding from the gates all night, downplaying the guards reports of his pleas...it was the only way to save him.

"Anna, you have to calm down. The doctor said you should not be stressed." Elsa handed her sister a handkerchief.

Anna attempted to stop her sobs. It was a difficult task.

"You have a job. Make sure this baby is born healthy. You have this piece of Kristoff with you at all times. He isn't gone." Elsa smiled kindly at her sister. "I'm working on every possible way I can to get you free of this. Just promise me that you'll do your job right now. We have to protect our home and our people. Right now you need to carry on with this engagement. Even if you don't want it. Just put on a calm face and keep it all in. Can you do that? Play along and take care of your baby?"

Anna wanted to say no. She wanted to flee from this place. She never wanted to see Hans again. She wanted Kristoff. But she knew she had to do her job as a princess and protect her people. She was going to do everything in her power to protect her baby.

She simply answered with a weak nod.

* * *

**That's that! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm really enjoying all the possibilities I've come up with for the story! Thanks for reading! Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**RAWR**


	6. Fable Of the Lost Little Prince

"Momma's gonna tell you a story." Anna was hiding from her forced on fiancee out in the castle gardens. She found herself relaxing in the hammock that was strung between two tall towering trees it was an easy view of the mountains. The place where her heart lies and waits for her.

It'd been too long since she had seen Kristoff. She was starting to fear her memory wasn't portraying him right to her. His hair didn't seem as brightly lit as it once did in her memory or was he wearing his goofy smile.

Was he hurting up in the mountains? It'd been almost two weeks since Elsa had him banished. Two weeks of pure agony. Anna was forced to appear with Hans and wear the gaudy ring he had put on her finger. At least they'd given her the choice of either wedding now while it was still possible to hide the evidence of her previous marriage or hold off until after her child was born. She of course took the after. Saying she couldn't be stressed with a wedding right now at such a crucial point in her pregnancy.

"It's a story that my father used to tell me. He said it was a true story, but my dad liked to play tricks so I don't think so. It's called the Fable of the Little Lost Prince." Anna rubbed her hand over her stomach while smiling. "In a far away land, there lived a little prince. He was the only child of the King and Queen of the land and he was loved very much. This boy had messy sun colored hair and sparkly white teeth, that showed when he smiled, which he did a lot. Now this little boy loved to adventure and play, as most little ones do. It was a rare time when his parents found him in the castle, no matter what the weather. He would often come in at night a muddy mess, but still smiled so brightly

that no one would be upset. They all lived happily, but one day the little prince didn't come in at sunset. Nor within the hours to follow. The worried king and queen searched the palace grounds over and searched they forest and town. But there was no sign of their little prince.

"The little prince had wondered off in the forest, chasing a rabbit. Once the rabbit had vanished from him, he chased after a bee. Before he knew it, he was lost. Despite his best efforts, he never found his way back home."

Anna blinked into the shadows cast on her face by the trees leaves, "It's a terrible story, but I think it's meant to keep children from getting carried away and lost in the forest. But that was a long way away from Arendalle and I don't even intend to let you get away from me. Even if you did get lost, your daddy would find you. He is smart like that."

"Anna?" At the sound of her name, Anna's nose scrunched up in displeasure.

"What?" She snapped back.

Hans materialized beside her hammock.

"I wish you wouldn't hide from me. It makes me feel like you're shutting me out."

"You should go with that feeling." Anna closed her eyes and willed him away.

"Look, I know our past is bad." He had bent down and was terribly close to her face. Too close for her comfort. "But I want to start anew. With you and your child. It's whats best."

Anna jerked her head in the opposite direction, it made her sick the way he talked about her child as if he had a right too.

"Anna, you can't be such a child any more. You throw out all the flowers I bring you, I've seen the chocolates in the waste baskets. I wish it didn't have to be this hard."

Anna roughly turned her head back towards him and opened her eyes only to glare at him.

Hans only smiled back at her, which infuriated her more. She knew he didn't want to smile, she knew that somewhere behind those cunning eyes was a horrible plot.

"Why couldn't you just go find someone else to marry and leave me alone?"

"My contract is with you. We were engaged before you were with him."

"Yeah when you left me for dead and tried to kill my sister, then I punched you in the face-that was it for us. Engagement off."

"Not our real engagement though."

"Quit saying that, you're making me ill." Anna attempted to set up and remove herself from the hammock.

Her body was suddenly hoisted into the air by Hans, who then gently sat her down on her feet in front of him.

"I beg of you to let the past go and love me again. I'll do it right this time." Hans captured her chin softly between his fingers.

"This engagement has no love. It's a business contract. That's all." Anna snatched her chin away and stomped off to the castle.

* * *

RAWR


	7. On the Outside Looking In

"Kristoff, don't go again." Kristoff's mother hopped into his sleigh, preventing him from loading his cargo.

Kristoff gave his mother a blank expression. It was one had been wearing a lot lately.

He was making his-he'd lost count what number he was on—attempt to get back into Arendelle. Each time time he had been stopped by the guards.

Just once though he made it in, disguised as a beggar, he entered the city among a mass arrival of new people from the docks. With this disguise he managed to get all the way into the gates. In the market he caught a glimpse of Anna. She was radiant in her light yellow and white floral print dress. The dress formed perfectly around the small round of her belly. Her hair hung in waves down her back, the top half was partially tied back, making it easy to see her face. Kristoff watched as Anna examined a pear with bored fascination.

It felt wrong to be spying on her, she was his wife after all.

"Anna?" a voice called to her, dragging her attention from the pear.

Every muscle in Kristoff's body tightened at the sight of the source of the voice.

He wanted to lurch that second and let all of the anger he felt meet Hans' face via his fist. But that would expose him.

"Darling would you like some fruit?" Hans was suddenly blocking Kristoff's view of Anna.

Kristoff's fists were shaking with tension. Hans shouldn't be there doting on Anna or admiring how beautiful she is. Or putting his hand on Anna's stomach as if it was his child resting in it!

Anna's shoulders shrugged and she dropped the pear back onto the pile resting below.

"A gift." The shop owner was handing Anna and Hans a little wooden box of strawberries, what Kristoff knew was Anna's least favorite berry. She never liked the tartness of them, she preferred something sweet. "For the princess and her fiancee."

Fiancee?! Kristoff swore he felt his heart freeze in that moment.

He watched as Anna smiled and thanked the man. Hans plucked one from the box and carefully pushed it against Anna's lips. The fake smile Anna put on for the shop owner dropped and her eye narrowed at Hans. In a flash she resumed her smile and opened her mouth to accept the strawberry with what Kristoff knew was fake excitement.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Elsa's voice was suddenly in Kristoff's ear, as if she was standing next to him.

Spooked, Kristoff pulled the hood of his cloak more around his face.

"Your majesty, a thousand pardons." Kristoff tried to disguise his voice.

"You seem fascinated with the couple." Elsa's last word was bitter.

Kristoff only grunted.

Elsa's aura was suddenly much closer than Kristoff was comfortable with, "You need to leave quietly for everyone's sake."

"I won't. I have to talk to her." Kristoff didn't bother hiding his voice anymore, just his face.

"No. You must not. It will only upset her and-" Elsa stopped.

"And?" Kristoff turned towards Elsa.

"And she is already having complications with the baby. Any added emotional stress will do more damage than she can handle."

"What?" Of course he needed to be with her now. That was their child she spoke of being in danger!

"She has night terrors and breaks out in horrible sweats. They can't explain it. It could be due to stress, so they want her to avoid it at all costs."

"Elsa, please."

"She is doing what is best for Arendelle. It's her duty. It broke her heart having to remove you from her life. Don't ask her to do it again."

"I'm not gone! I can be-"

"No. You can't."

"But-"

"Just stay strong. We'll figure this out. I'm doing a dangerous thing by giving you hope where there might not be any reason for it. But you have to give us time. I've only just gotten Anna to play along. Don't spoil our progress."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kristoff was beyond brokenhearted.

"The Southern Isles will wage war if we don't. Our father arranged this marriage long before he died, he believed this alliance would protect Arendelle. Needless to say, we just couldn't handle if a war happened right now. Arendelle would be crushed." Elsa paused, "So please. Anna is doing the right thing right now, despite how bad she hurting. Don't the be string that unties her."

Kristoff was silent. He had no idea what to say.

"I banished you to save you and Arendelle. So please, just stay that way. You were the only reason Anna wasn't going to agree to the plan. They would have killed you. Don't ask me to tell my sister that she has really lost you forever. She will never recover. At least this way she knows you're safe with your family."

By the time Kristoff turned to see Anna again she was gone.

She disappeared with the end of the memory.

That had been the last time he'd seen his wife, now the only proof he had she existed was the band on his finger and the pain in his chest.

"Elsa told you why." Olaf placed a wooden hand on Kristoff's leg, trying to offer some comfort.

"Just listen to her."

"Anna needs me." Kristoff's voice was broken and came out through gritted teeth.

"_Alive." _His mother added.

"I'm not scared of them!"

"You should be!" It was rare that his mother lost her temper.

Kristoff flinched at her sudden sharpness.

"You need an army if you ever go back. You know we'd offer our services, but we can't hurt people with our magic." His mother's tone softened again.

"No. I need to be a prince. That would null out the contract. I'd offer my kingdom's services to protect them. I'd keep Anna safe by my side and never let her go. I wouldn't let night terrors haunt her anymore or let her cry another tear. But all I am is prince of the mountains." Kristoff sighed in defeat.

"A nobody who doesn't even have a past to remember."

* * *

_**Wah-la! I hope you guys enjoyed! I really wanted to see Kristoff's side and express his pain as he watched Anna. Okay, thanks for reading! Let me know your thoguhts!**_

_**Also! Sarulak has been nice enough to create some awesome artwork based off this story! You should go check it out!- afixerupperhere on deviantart! **_

RAWR


	8. In the Dark Of The Night

It was late in the night when Anna was hurled from the land of her dreams. Her forehead and neck were drenched with sweat. She couldn't remove her covers fast enough. As quick as her feet lead her, she made it to her window and shoved it open. Breathing in the cool fresh night air. It felt amazing in her lungs.

If there was one reason she couldn't wait for this pregnancy to be over, it was this. Waking up every night with what felt like a burning fever, having to chug at least two glasses of water. It got old quickly. Especially since she was having to fetch her water on her own and open her own window. Normally that would be her husband's job.

Anna's dreary eyes watched the mountains. Waiting for a glimpse of Kristoff. It was becoming one of her favorite past times. Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of smoke or even a tiny fire in the distance and it would make her heart sore. In her mind, Kristoff was just off doing his job. That when the time was right he would come home to her. Seeing those tiny pieces of life out in the dark mountains calmed her fears.

"I wish your Daddy was here." Anna petted her belly fondly, until a idea sparked in her mind. "So since he isn't, we'll go to him."

Anna changed out of her nightclothes and into a clean dry pink and yellow skirted dress that had a comfortable loose brown top. On top of that she put on her cloak. Exchanged her awful engagement ring for her simple gold wedding band. She wrapped her hair into a braided bun on the crown of her head, then exited in her room.

As quietly as her pregnant feet would let her, she crept down the hall past Elsa's room where the candlelight was still burning. Anna felt bad breaking her promise to her sister to behave. She knew Elsa was doing everything in her power. She often would hear her older sister pacing the floors at night muttering and arguing with herself as to a solution. She had witnessed her sister's once flawless face form dark circles under eyes and often be tinged red from stress. Elsa had been studying every law book she could get her hands on and ignoring her social duties as queen in order to save Anna. In fact, Anna barely saw Elsa anymore because she spent all her time cooped up with her counsel.

Anna paused once she was passed Elsa's door and looked back with a small bit of turmoil rising in her.

"I'm sorry Elsa." Anna spoke quietly and took her next step, accidentally finding the squeaky board in the floor.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice called from the other side of the door. She sounded drowsy.

In a panic Anna took the last few steps down the hall and rounded the corner before Elsa opened the door.

From around the corner she saw Elsa's candle light up the hall, more so than the spills of moon light streaming in from the large windows.

She heard her sister sigh and then return to her room. Causing Anna to release a sigh of relief she hadn't noticed she'd been holding.

"Well, the hardest part is over." Anna whispered with a small laugh.

Anna crept through the castle with ease, this wasn't her first time sneaking out after all.

She was almost to the kitchen, hoping to use it's door to get out and escape to the stables, then out the gardens.

At least she was hoping.

"Anna?" A male's voice called her to a stop at the kitchen entrance.

Anna turned on her heels, her face turning red.

"King Iv-an." Anna stammered, Anna saw the man's face lit up by the candle in his hand. Darkness eating up everything else about him.

"What on earth are you doing up wondering at this hour? Its dangerous for a woman in your-" in the candlelight Anna witnessed Ivan's eyes fall down to her midsection then bounce back up to her eyes "condition."

Anna suddenly felt very uneasy. Wishing very much to not be there. For Ivan to not be staring at her with such ill intent.

"I am perfectly fine." Anna kept her composure, despite being terrified.

"It would be terrible if something were to happen to you or the young royal." It made Anna's skin crawl whenever Ivan talked about her child. He spoke with a tone saying he wished something would happen rather than what his words said.

"Indeed." Anna pulled her cloak around her more. "But-"

"Anna! There you are!" Hans was suddenly coming from around Ivan, appearing in the candlelight. "I was worried when you never made it to the gardens!"

It was odd to see Hans out of his formal attire. He was wearing a loose navy shirt and black pants.

Anna raised her eyebrows in question as Hans wedged himself in the area between Anna and Ivan. An area Anna hadn't noticed had become uncomfortably small.

"Hans?" Ivan was echoing Anna's confusion.

"Father, what are you doing up at this hour?" Hans arms were opened and framed back towards Anna, as if he were shielding her. A motion she wasn't going to reject at the moment.

"I heard someone up and about. I am an extremely light sleeper." Ivan held his candle up higher to illuminate the kitchen more.

Anna peered from behind Hans' shoulder at Ivan who was giving a very suspicious look to his son.

"It was just Anna coming to meet me, father. You can return to bed now." Hans lied.

Anna didn't know why Hans was lying to protect her. She had no intentions of meeting him tonight.

"Very well. But, Son, it isn't your best idea asking a woman in her condition to be wandering about at night."

"I assure you she is perfectly safe in her own castle."

Ivan didn't look convinced but with one last stern look he took his leave.

Hans didn't break his stance until his father's candlelight had completely vanished and only moonlight filled the kitchen.

Neither offered any words. Instead, Hans took Anna's hand and lead her out the kitchen door out into the peaceful night. Moon light filling all the open area around them.

"You have to be careful, Anna!" Hans was suddenly holding her shoulders, harshly staring down into her eyes.

"I'm fine." Though eternally grateful for his intervention.

"Where are you going at this hour-" His words ceased when the moonlight gleamed off of Anna's exposed wedding band.

Anna pulled from his hold and held her words. She didn't need to explain.

A silence fell between them for a few minutes, until one finally spoke.

"Just go. You'll only hate me more if I force you to stay. Just be careful. Try to be back before dawn. In fact, let me help you with the sleigh" He sighed and in defeat walked over to the stables with Anna.

Anna still offered no words.

Once Hans fixed the sleigh for her, she thanked him.

Just as Hans was turning to return to the castle she finally found what she needed to say, "Thank you. For protecting me. For lying for me."

"I could have just been hopeful that you were going to the gardens to meet me." Hans offered a small chuckle.

Anna pulled her lips into a tight line, and tapped the reins to the horses hip so the animal pulled into motion.

"Do be careful. Elsa will kill me if she finds out."

"Your father will kill us both."

* * *

"Why do we build a fire every night?" Olaf asked, plopping down next to Kristoff at the fire. "Oh! Is it so Anna can see it?! I mean we can kinda see the castle! I bet she see's it every night! Oh! How romantic."

Kristoff smiled at the snowman. He may seem daft but he could figure out Kristoff's motives very quickly.

"Yes, it's for her." Kristoff looked in the direction of the castle, it brought some sort of warmth to him that Anna was safely tucked into it.

Sven's head rose from the position it had been resting. He began sniffing the air wildly.

"What is it, Sven?" There were no wolves in this part of the mountains, they were farther north.

Suddenly Sven was on his feet, continuing to sniff.

"Hey, what is it?" Kristoff stood and patted his companion.

Then his ears heard something. The gallop of a horse and drag of a sleigh.

Who would be traveling the woods at this hour?

With ease, he stole a piece of wood fueling the fire and lifted it into the air. Attempting to find the source of the noise.

Then it emerged from the trees. A horse and sleigh.

"Who's there?" Kristoff called as they came closer.

The horse pulled to a stop just before it was completely in the light.

"Kristoff!"

Kristoff's pupils engulfed his eyes, "Anna!"

Kristoff dropped the burning wood and ran to the cart.

Sure enough there she was. Radiant and beautiful as he remembered her.

Shakily his hand extended out towards her, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

His hand landed on her belly, it felt so warm and real there was no way it was a dream.

"Oh Anna! It really is you!" He wrapped his arms around her and pulled from the sleigh.

Anna's face was wet with tears and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a feeling she knew she couldn't have lived another second without.

"Kristoff I missed you so much!" She covered his cheek in kisses.

He pulled her back from the hug and kisses her countless times all over her face. Still in disbelief she was actually here.

"I missed you too! Anna! You look so different!"

Anna laughed and wiped away some of her tears, "Its your son. He is making me fat and burning me up at night!"

Kristoff looked down to her extended belly. It was more beautiful up close than it had been when he saw her at the fruit stand. He fell to his knees slowly in front of her. His face in front of her stomach.

"Hey in there." He rested his forehead on her stomach, whispering to the growing child. "It's daddy."

Anna had one hand petting Kristoff's wild blonde hair and the other cupping her mouth to hold in the tears and sobs at her husband's actions.

"I've missed you and mommy a lot. I can't wait to meet you. But you've got to quit giving mommy such a hard time. This isn't easy for her you know."

"Kristoff-" Anna smiled through her tears.

"I hope you're a boy. Otherwise, I'll never let mom live down her pregnant instincts." Kristoff looked up at the tearful Anna.

"Oh hush! It's a boy!" Anna lightly hit him on the head.

Slowly, Kristoff stood back up, engulfing Anna in a hug once more. "I can't believe you're really here!"

"I couldn't go another second without seeing you. I just had to at least try."

"When I heard about Hans and the war-"

"Don't worry. There is nothing going on with Hans. Its all a public image to keep the King at bay."

"Good!" A huge weight fell off Kristoff's shoulders.

"I love you so much. I've wrote you 100s of letters, but couldn't send them." Anna buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too. I didn't know living was this hard until I had to try to live without you. But how did you sneak out?"

"With Hans help." Anna said sheepishly.

"What?" Kristoff quizzed.

"He helped me sneak out. Lied to the King for me and everything. I think he really has-"

"Don't say that. Don't believe anything Anna." Kristoff secured his hold on her.

Anna didn't argue you. She just soaked every second of being with her husband that she could.

* * *

**Okay, chapter done! Thanks for reading! Hope you guys are still enjoying! Keep checking out Sarulak's artwork! It's awesome! Let me know your thoughts, rubber is about to hit the road starting the next chapter.**

**Time for studying! **

**RAWR**


	9. Don't Give Me A Reason To Trust You

"Anna, why do you keep telling that same story over and over again?" Elsa asked, glancing up from the scroll she was reading in a large cushioned black chair.

Anna was perched across the sitting room on a plush purple couch, trying her hand at knitting again. She was once again regaling the Fable Of The Little Lost Prince out loud.

"What?" Anna questioned, abandoning her knot of yarn.

"That story. I know dad told it a lot, why do you keep telling it?" Elsa asked again.

"I don't know. It's the only one I really remember all the details too. I don't have any good stories of my own and I don't want to read history books to my unborn son." Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"Dad thought it was a true story." Elsa added.

"Yeah. I think he only said that to scare us." Anna laughed and turned her attention once more to her knitting.

Something in Elsa's mind started to churn. She'd long forgotten the tale, but she had caught bits and pieces of things Anna had said while sitting near her.

"Anna, tell me the story." Elsa curled her legs up underneath her in the chair and leaned on the arm closer to her sister.

"Why?"

"Please?"

Anna obliged her sister's request. Retelling each detail that she could remember.  
Elsa greedily soaked in all of her sister's words, with each one her mind reeled faster.

"The end." Anna finished.

"Perfect." Elsa abandoned her chair and hurriedly crossed the room.

"Elsa?" Anna called after her, an effort proving to be in vain due to her sister vanishing from the room without answering.

"Franklin!" Elsa called entering the library. "Pull all the records from surrounding kingdoms."

"Ma'am?" The rounded balding man questioned.

"Please, hurry!" Elsa pleaded, her mind was running so fast she could barely catch a thought.

Within minutes, several scrolls and books were put down in front of her, "Anything else, your Majesty?"

"No, thank you." Elsa instantly began reading through the scrolls.

It seemed like hours had passed slower than ever before. Page after page. Sentence after sentence. Word by word. Dismay was beginning to fill her thoughts. What if her father's fable was just that? A fable.

Then she found it. The one thing she needed. Scribbled onto a scroll that had been covered in dust and forgotten about. From a kingdom no more than a two or three day journey ride away.

Confidence and hope reborn with a new blazing light, Elsa grabbed the scroll up and called for her butler once more.

"Ready my horse! I have to take a trip."

"A trip? With Miss Anna being so close to giving birth?"

Elsa inhaled deeply staring at the man, "It's for my sister that I'm doing this."

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon when Kristoff's day actually started. He'd been lazing about most of the day. The spot where he found himself currently was leaning against Sven as he took a midday nap. Kristoff couldn't remove the smile from his face. He'd had it ever since Anna had come to see him. He recalled every detail of their secret meeting. How soft her lips had been, how in the little light provided she still glowed, how warm her stomach had been when he touched it. He was getting goosebumps all over again just thinking about it. To have just held Anna in his arms again and breathe in her scent, it seemed all too good to be true. But it had been true. She had talked nonstop about baby things and how she couldn't sleep whenever their child would decide to play kickball with her organs or how she'd started writing every day about things concerning the pregnancy. She just bubbled over with information, all of which Kristoff listened to with happiness. Just to hear his wife chatter on and on about her day, it was almost like life was normal again.  
Then came the heartbreaking moment when she had to leave. Kristoff reluctantly aided her into the sleigh. He wanted to convince her to stay out here with him and never look back. He knew she would do it, her eyes were begging him to ask her not to go. But he couldn't. She needed to be in a safe place like the palace given she could give birth soon. She needed a medical staff to assist her in case there were any problems. So as much as he wanted too, he couldn't.

All he could offer to his wife was a smile and small kiss, "I'll be back before the baby is born. I promise."

"How do you know? I mean, what if the baby comes and then I'm forced to go through with the wedding to Hans the next day? I don't want to marry Hans!" Tears were welling in Anna's eyes as the first peaks of sunshine peered into the sky.

"Hey, listen to me! You are not going to marry Hans! I will be back. If I have to storm the castle myself and declare war as the prince of the mountains, so be it! I will not lose you. I will not give you up. We're going to be okay." He cupped her cheeks in his hands, thumbing away the tears, "You're gonna go back home and just be calm and happy-"

"But-"

"No. No buts. Elsa is doing her best to get things sorted out."

"She isn't trying hard enough! I could be weeks away from marrying Hans! Weeks! I'm so scared that-"

"That I will fail you? That Elsa will? Anna, just breathe. You will not have to marry Hans. Never." He kissed her nose, then forehead. "I will not fail you. Do you believe me?"

She nodded weakly.

Then after one more tender kiss, Kristoff sent her home. His eyes fixed on her slowly disappearing figure until, she vanished.

He could recall every detail as if it had just happened an hour ago, instead of days ago.

Just as he recalled every detail of the promise he made to Anna. He just had no idea how to keep it. He put all his chips on Elsa figuring something out, and from what Anna had shared, Elsa had gained no ground.

A noise interrupted his thoughts. The _kallop_ noises of an approaching horse. But it was rare someone traveled this path.

Kristoff sprung to his feet. There was one person it might be, though it made by extremely risky for her to come out at this time of day to see him, it still might be her!

It was a palace horse, the trimmings on the reins and saddle gave it away. But it wasn't the person he had expected.

"Elsa?" The smile faltered from Kristoff's face momentarily.

The disappoint apparent on Kristoff's face informed Elsa that she wasn't the royal he had been expecting.

"Kristoff, it's nice to see you again." Elsa was keeping her cool tone.

"Um, yeah, you too." Kristoff replied as Elsa stopped her horse next to him.

He gave the perfectly kept white horse a loving pat on the head.

"Is everything okay with Anna and the baby?" Fear clutched Kristoff's gut, what if Elsa was coming to deliver bad news to him personally?

"Yes. She looks like she is about to pop. That's why I'm here. Are you ready to come back?"

"What?" Kristoff was flabbergasted "What kind of question is that!? I didn't want to leave!"

"I'm sorry it took so long, but you need to come with me. I have a plan." Elsa was beginning to lose her calm manner, her nerves were starting to get to her.

She needed this plan to work. To save her sister. Her brother. Her kingdom. Her future niece or nephew.

Kristoff clicked his tongue and Sven appeared next to him in seconds. It didn't take long for him jump up on him and look to Elsa for direction.

"What's the plan Elsa?"

"How much do you know about your past?" Elsa spiked an eyebrow at Kristoff.

* * *

"OW!" Anna yelped in pain. Her cry echoed through the empty garden from where she was resting in the hammock.

Anna clutched the front of her dark colored dress. It hurt. Not just it. Everything hurt. She didn't even want to breathe it hurt so bad. The pain radiating from the pit of her body to the very tips of her fingers and toes was unbearable.

"Anna!" Hans materialized next to her within the blink of an eye. "Is everything okay with the baby?"

"I don't know. Get Elsa." Anna swatted Hans away from her as if he was a fly.

"Elsa left on official duties." Ivan stated from behind Hans.

Anna gritted her teeth to avoid screaming in pain. "Official business?! What business?! What could be more official business than the chance of my baby coming!? Where did she go?!"

"No one knows. She will apparently be gone a few days." Ivan continued. "Let me help."

"No! Don't touch me!" Anna began to suck in deep breaths as the pain subsided.

"Anna, let me help you to your room." Hans arms were hovering around her panting form. Afraid to touch her for fear she might pop him again.

She didn't want Hans help, but Ivan was here, so it instantly became a place she didn't want to be.

"Doctor." She grunted.

"Doctor? Father, send for the doctor!" Hans barked the order.

Hans turned his attention back to Anna, gently touching her forehead with his fingers.

"Dear! You're burning up!" Suddenly Anna's body was being lifted from where she had been crouching next to the tree supporting her hammock.

"Put me down!" Anna ordered.

"No, I'm taking you to your room." Hans was already making his way towards the garden doors.

While Anna was grateful to Hans for sending Ivan away, seeing as being near that man made her skin crawl, but she didn't want his help. She didn't want his kindness. She didn't want a reason to believe he had actually changed.

"Put me-"

"Set your pride aside, Anna. Something is wrong. Think of your child." Hans chastised her as he hurried through the halls of the castle.

That shut Anna up. She really didn't feel like she could move, so she was in debt to Hans for being so attentive to her.

Finally they made it to her room. With ease Hans, carried her over to the bed and set her down onto it.

"Does it still hurt?" Hans voice was rushed.

"Yes." Anna winced, the pain wasn't as bad but it did still hurt.

"What can I do?" Hans took on of her hands in his, as if he was really worried.

Anna wanted to trust him. He'd been like the Hans she knew first ever since he got back. He was back to being that perfect gentleman. Which scared her. Maybe it was cause she was delirious with pain, maybe that was causing her bad judgment. At any other moment she would never allow herself to be okay with him being so close or holding her hand. Or allowed him to stay in her room and look over at her with such a worried expression.

Kristoff warned her not to fall for any of his tricks. But at the moment, he was all she had.

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait and if it seems rushed! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Elsa got her rear in gear! Finally! Thanks for staying around! Let me know your thoughts!**_

_**RAWR**_


	10. Dilemma

"You think I'm a prince?" Kristoff asked Elsa as they rode next to each other, keeping a steady pace.

"Yes."

"All because of some story your father used to tell you?"

"It describes you. Even in the scroll it gives a description of a blonde boy who disappeared at a very young age from the castle gardens. You can't recall any of your early life except being found by the those ice-workers and just tagging along with them until you joined the trolls. How do you know you aren't the prince?"

"Surely they would have found the prince. Royals don't just go missing and never get found." Kristoff was poking holes in Elsa plans just so his hopes wouldn't get too invested in them.

"He wondered off." Elsa reiterated. "Much like how you said you found Sven. He was just wondering around in the woods, crying out, all alone."

"So?"

"He could have been prince of the reindeer." Elsa gave him a sideways smile.

"So how are you going to convince them I am their long lost son?"

"I'm hoping I won't have too. Maybe they will have paintings of you as a child up and they will just be able to see that it is you."

"Living in the mountains for several months doesn't exactly leave me looking very royal or prince like."

"You look fine. The only thing we have to worry about-" Elsa sniffed "is that smell."

Sven made a huffed laughing noise.

Kristoff's face went sour.

"Elsa, what if it doesn't work? What if they don't believe I'm the prince?"

Elsa took in a deep breath, "We'll deal with that when and if we have too. As of right now, you are their prince and we just have to prove it by comparing you to the description in the scroll."

"I've missed her so much." Kristoff turned his attention forward and changed the subject.

"She has missed you too. So very much."

Neither had more to offer to the conversation.

After what seemed like an eternity of traveling and discussing small details of how to act and what to do, they finally reached the bridge that lead to the kingdom. The kingdom of Barelia.

Across the river there was a small village that looked simple enough, but behind it was a large stone wall. Wall wasn't the right word, fortress. They could see the tops of the castle just over the top of the wall, but nothing else.

"Wonder who they wanted to keep out." Kristoff commented as they started across the bridge.

"Or it may have been built to keep someone in." Elsa's lips made a tight line on her face.

If they king and queen of Barelia had anymore children, it would make sense that they didn't want to make the same mistake twice. Their other children would be kept safe behind those walls, where nature couldn't entice them to wonder into it. Where there were no scary animals waiting to prey upon an innocent child.

Elsa looked over at Kristoff who was intently staring at the wall, it really was amazing he survived.

"Just don't doubt yourself. You've lived with Anna for so long you know what to do." Elsa offered her last words of advice before they completely entered the village of eager eyes staring them down.

* * *

"The doctor said I was fine. There is no baby yet. Just late pregnancy pains." Anna informed Ivan and Hans, who had camped themselves out in her room.

Ivan was lounging in a large plush chair across the room. Hans was sitting on the bed next to Anna, petting her.

"So I'm fine, you can leave now." Anna snapped as she pushed Hans away from her and off the bed.

It'd been infuriating having him be so close constantly to her that past two days. He had barely left her side, except to get her food or a damp cloth to pat her face with. He would get her anything she wanted, except space. The room had become her prison. Aside from the doctor ordering her to stay in the bed in order to avoid any more complications. Hans had volunteered to be shackled to her side and sit in prison with her. Not that she wanted him there.

Then again, she would practically hide behind Hans anytime Ivan decided to grace her with his presence. He would say he came to check on his "future-daughter", but Anna knew it was just to make sure she wasn't sneaking off.

"Hans, you'll have to teach the child your excellent sword skills, if it's a boy that is." Ivan struck a match on the bottom of his shoe and lit his cigar.

Every hair on Anna's body bristled.

"Wonder if the child will favor you, Anna dear." Ivan continued, "Might have to take lessons from Queen Elsa if it's a girl. You're a little too free-spirited to raise a proper lady. We could always-"

"Father!" Hans beat Anna to cutting Ivan off, "Anna will raise her child as she sees fit."

Anna nodded her head firmly after Hans' statement.

"My Dear," Ivan looked with what was almost alarm at Anna, "you look so flushed! Has quickly go get her a cold cloth and some water!"

Without a second thought, Hans leap to his feet and was across the room.

"Hans! Wa-" Anna called out too late. Hans was gone, leaving her alone with Ivan. Who was victoriously puffing on his cigar.

"You shouldn't smoke in here." Anna narrowed her eyes at Ivan.

A wicked grin came over the man's face. He should from his chair, an action Anna instantly was afraid of. He took large strides over to her bed side.

"My dear child," He blew a large cloud of sickeningly sweet smelling smoke into the air, "Don't ever assume you have the upper hand. My son may be wrapped around your finger but I'm not. Seeing as your marrying into my family and my son will have to inherit your previous marriage's mistake, because the marriage wasn't a big enough mistake." Ivan paused long enough to take another drag of his cigar and blew into the air over Anna, "I am in charge. Not you. The wedding will go off without a hitch, without anymore sneaking out to see another man."

Anna's heartbeat quickened at Ivan's mention of Kristoff.

"If you can't break away from him, then we will just have to have him completely removed from the picture, by any means necessary. And anything can look like an accident in those mountains. So his life is in your hands. Aside from the well being of your kingdom, of course."

Anna tried to keep a straight face, tried to hide her terror. She couldn't let Kristoff be killed because she was so selfish.

"Just remember. It's your choice how this plays out." Ivan took a step back away from the bed, just in time for Hans to come back in the room, but not before soaking up all the fear swirling in Anna's eyes and face.

Well if she wasn't flushed before, she certainly was now.

"Everything okay? Father you really shouldn't be smoking around Anna." Hans was dabbing Anna's face with the cloth, already resuming his position next to her on the bed.

Suddenly she found her self inclining towards Hans, faking a sort of appreciation for him and what he was doing for her.

Her eyes fell over to where Ivan stood, his eyes watching them every so carefully, and witnessed the disturbing smile of triumph on his face.

"Yes, everything is perfect." Ivan answered smugly.

Hans didn't quite believe his father, especially since Anna was practically touching him willingly. Yet unwillingly at the same time, since all her muscles felt tight under her skin and her eyes look as if they might burst out with tears at any given moment.

Anna put her hand on his, trying to hide the small tremble that was coursing through her body. She would rather be disgusted with herself and have her husband alive than to free of Hans, or more importantly Ivan, and Kristoff be dead.

* * *

_**That's all I'm giving you for this chapter! I won't be updating for a week possibly, unless I find a computer and internet. Let me know your thoughts! Remember I am always carrying my notebook around working on the next events!**_

_** RAW**_


	11. Sting of Words

"Anna! What are you doing?!" Hans voice was followed by a loud clatter and shattering of glass.

He was staring in disbelief at Anna who was standing across the room staring unhappily at all the fabrics displayed on a table in front of her.

"Planning a wedding what does it look like?" Anna snapped, pushing away some strips of fabrics she didn't like. She didn't like any of them. Just like she didn't like the reason she was having to look at them. But Ivan had them sent to her with a note telling her to pick a tablecloth for the wedding reception. Well to pick one or he would.

Anna had one hand braced on the back of her hip, as if it was helping support her extra weight, while she leaned forward and shuffled the fabric around.

"Your doctor gave you strict orders to remain in bed." Hans made an effort to collect the scattered about breakfast items.

"Your father gave me strict orders to plan this wedding." Anna retorted with venom.

Suddenly, she was being pulled away from the table by her shoulders.

"Let me go, Hans!" Anna attempted to pull out of Hans' grip.

"No, you shouldn't be stressing over wedding details right now. You need to be resting. You have a child depending on you."

"Don't!" She successfully pulled from Hans and marched over to the her bed on her own accord.

In a huff, she sat down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Thank you." Hans came to her bedside in a few strides.

"Just stop. Stop pretending to care about what happens to me and my child. Especially stop acting like you care about my child's well-being!" Anna was trying to sound strong but her hyped up emotions due to the pregnancy were calling tears to her eyes, "I know you hate my child. You and your father. You call it a mistake! It's not a mistake! You hate my child because you know I'm going to love it more than I love you! You hate it because it's a reminder to you everyday that I won't love you because I'm in love with someone else! I don't care if you act like you have changed or you say that you love me. I know it's not true! I hate you! You've ruined everything! My child will never know it's father if you and your father have your way! And you'll try to take it from me and send it away to be raised so that you won't have to see it and I won't get to get to see it! But I won't let you!"

Hans retracted his hand that had been extended to the weeping woman on the bed. He retracted his hand as if it had been stung by the harshness of her exposure of her lack of feelings.

A flash of anger surged through Hans mind. It was their birthright to be together. It was a union their parents had arranged at their birth. She shouldn't be saying such venomous things and assuming such horrible things about him. He made a mistake once, but hadn't everyone in life? Hadn't he done everything in his power to prove that he was serious about their future? Hadn't he fawned over her health and well-being enough for her to know he didn't resent her child? She should be excited about their wedding, not dreading it as if it was a funeral.

The anger continued to pump until Anna's muffled sobs brought him back to reality. She had her face buried in her hands, making horrible gagging noises behind them. Suddenly, the anger melted away.

Anna was so broken that he knew she was just lashing out in fear.

"Dear," Hans sat down on the bed and put a comforting hand on her cheek. "Please calm down."

"And you had to be a little rat didn't you?!" Anna's eyes were lit with fury and hurt when she lowered her hands and looked up at him. "You told your father I went out that night. You told him I went and saw Kristoff. Now...now Kristoff's life is in dan-ger!" Her voice broke on the last word.

"What?" Hans pulled back in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Don't act so innocent." New tears were streaming down her face, "I know you told him! And he told me that if I did it again...he would..." Anna couldn't finish her sentence.

"Anna, I swear I didn't know." Hans clutched her hands and stared straight into her eyes, despite the watery hate glare he was getting from her.

Hans' entire body stiffened in disbelief. He knew his father was a very drastic and even demented at times. But to threaten Anna? Ever since Anna had found out about the wedding, or more accurately the separation, she had been like an injured bird. She was hot tempered at times, but mostly she was scared and harmless. Threatening her would just cause her unneeded emotional trauma.

"I won't let anything happen." Hans cooed to Anna,opening his arms to cradle her.

"What?" Anna hiccuped.

"It's the least I can do since you're going to be shackled to me for the rest of your life. I can at least promise you that the man you do love will be okay. And promise you that your baby will not be taken from you, so long as I have a say in it."

"Oh Hans!"A new light filled Anna's eyes with hope."Could you really?"

Hans nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"Thank you so much!" Anna wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her tear soaked cheek against his neck.

Hans slowly enclosed his arms around her, "If it make you hate me a little less and forever with me not seem like such a curse."

Anna pulled away roughly. She had accidentally allowed an emotion to show that she shouldn't have.

"I know this doesn't change anything. I know you still hate me, as much as I hate that. I guess that I might not ever be able to change your mind about me. But-" Hans was at a loss for words. But what? He couldn't ask her to reconsider her feelings, especially since he just found out she was so hostile towards him because she thought he and his father were in on things together. "Just try to relax."

"I can't I have to plan this-"

"Stop Anna. The wedding can wait until after the baby. You have plenty of time to plan it."

"But your father-"

"Let me handle my father."

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm so sorry it's a short update and so late. I'm working really hard on the rest of the story, but it's down to the last month of the semester so I have a lot of tests and papers due. I promise I've not forgotten, but it's really hard to find time right now! I really have enjoyed all the messages and reviews, please do continue to send them. Have an idea of what might happen? Share it with me, I love hearing what your guys are thinking. So good luck to everybody who is trudging through the last bit of school right now and hang in there! The best is yet to come! **

**RAWR**


End file.
